mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Jhonerick2000
jhonerick2000, now also known as Jhonerick Arreza, is a respected TTS video maker, pianist lesson, guitarist lesson, guitarist tuner, conductor, pianist, timpanist lesson, cartoon historican, timpanist, from Mayon St, Quezon City and Los Angeles, California. One of the oldest TTS video makers, music lessons, cartoon historican and orchestral music at age 13-58 from 2015-2058, he has made nearly 312 TTS videos since August 2012 312 under his former account, jhonerick1999, and his current account. Series made by jhonerick2000 and MarioRPGFan1 *Brony Signs (1 episodes as of Jan 14, 2014) *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (1 episodes as of Jan 11, 2014) *Funny Signs (1 episodes as of April 1, 2014) *MLP: FIM Intro Bloopers (1 episodes as of Feb 20, 2014) *Opening and Closing Cartoons for Paramount Pictures (More Episodes as of Dec 09, 2013-present) * Mr. Mighty and Suspac gets grounded (9 episodes as of April 15, 2014) *jhonerick2000's Know How Music Lessons (Coming Soon) *Regular Show Intro Bloopers (2 episodes as of Jan 2, 2014) *Juan series (2 episodes as of April 4, 2014) *Warren Series (1 episode as of April 7, 2014) *Microsoft Sam VS The Scary Logos (6 Episodes as of Jan 1, 2014) *Classical Music (Coming Soon) YouTube As "Apple Yray" He became active on YouTube since August 11, 2012 as jhonerick1999 ("jhonerick" stands for "Memy9909, Santiago Reveco Lepe, and gaggonbaby10 are shit!", doesn't mean anything and "1999" means that this is the third part of his life.), which he has uploaded his first Funny Signs videos. He also did his first Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, the longest being the fourth episode titled "Sailboats in a marina". In those videos, he wanted them to be text-to-speech voice videos; they featured the text-to-speech voices: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *Microsoft Zira *The Speakonia voices (Example Speakonia Male 1, 2, 3 and Speakonia Female 1, 2, Robosoft 3 and 4) His original channel was terminated on January 7, 2014 due to four Copyright Strikes caused by Rod1014, serving 7 months of Sam-and-friends fun. As "Jhonerick Arreza" He continued to be active on YouTube since January 1, 2014 (during the New Year's Day) as (his own name "Jhonerick Arreza" is written in one word in all lowercase letters). His channel logo is a Windows XP error with the channel name adding " productions inc.", reading "jhonerick2000 productions inc." At that time, he uploaded channel and television logos from the 1950s to 1990s. On April 11, 2014, Je2000's first TTS video was "davemadson's Harvey Zilth he cleaned up the studio, but he throws a tantrum". In March 24, 2014, jhonerick2000 changed his name of the channel logo yet again: changing "productions" into "enterprises" so it says "jhonerick2000 enterprises inc." from present. On April 10, his job of uploading videos returned, with the one being "Logo FX: Viacom "V of Doom" (1976)" where as the Viacom "V of Doom" logo from 1976 is in so manny effects. He uploaded three videos on April 10 on a Thursday. In June 2014, Jhonerick call on the construction, he built on Jhonerick's Pianos he founded on June 2, 2014. Began, In December 1, 2014, his job of uploading videos, with the one being "How to play Glissando on the Piano" where as the Yamaha Baby Grand Piano for music lessons. He uploaded one video on Dec 1, 2014 on a Monday. In December 2, 2014, Jhonerick decided, that, he buyed Ibanez with the Floyd Rose Tremolo (with Dive Bomb) until he not succeeded. In December 3, 2014, his job of uploading two videos, with the one being "Guitar Lesson: Note of the Low E String, A string, D string, G string, B string, and High E String (Playing Each Frets with the note they are) and Guitar Lesson: How to Dive Bomb" where as the Ibanez Guitar with the Floyd Rose Tremolo for music lessons. As of April 2, 2014, jhonerick2000's channel has 15 subscribers. In October 22, 2014, Santiago announced, that, due to his busy personal life and Google discontinuing support for YouTube, the YouTube channel santirevecolepe is closing, and it has died. Built-in Caption font and Opening Credits Font *Comic Sans MS (used before Century Gothic in bold and italic and after it and opening credits, 2014-present) *Commercial Script BT (used opening credits, 2014-present) * Agency FB (used opening credits, 2014-present) *Motion Picture Personal Use (used opening and closing credits, 2014-present) * An old Paramount Pictures font (used before adding font of the Paramount Mountain, 2014-present) Sam and Friends Filmography Main Article: The Adventures of Microsoft Sam and his friends The pre-1950 and post-2014 were sold to National Telefilm Associates, Harvey Films, Associated Artists Productions and Apple Yray's TV Syndication. Here a few examples. Original Paramount Version (1922-Present) He restoration version of the Sam and his friends. *Funny Signs: Amurica *Funny Signs: Shop for Human Rights *Funny Signs: Yule Love the Holidays - Cameo appearance of Popeye, Little Audrey, Bluto and Olive Oyl * Technicolor Logo Bloopers: Movierecorded *LTIB 82: The Charge of the Logo Brigade *LTIB 79: Crazy Like a Blooper* - first 3D Stereotoon *Funny Signs: Dead trees Are Rotting* - Last 3D Stereotoon *LTIB 50: Golden Gaffes (or Sam the Control Freak) *LTIB 81: Sight Unseen, Sound Unheard-of * Funny Signs: Free of Freedom * Adventures of Sam and his Friends 3: The Devil And She-Devil! * Funny Signs: Friends By Accident *LTIB 38: That's News to Me* - Last Noveltoons *Funny Signs: Do Not Meddle In the Affairs of Dragons* - Copyright is marked 1951 on the title card, but is the new year's day in 1952. *LTIB 86: Ermagerd! Lerney Terns!* - As in-credited Vocal Talent and Narrator *Funny Signs: This Place Matters* - First Sam and Friends Cartoon *Funny Signs: Mind the Gaps* - First screen appearance of the Spinning Star *Funny Signs: The Best 12 Seconds of Your Life* - Last restored version Associated Artists Productions (1933-1954) * LTIB 77: Brothers and Shields - The last cartoon produced before the cartoons were sold to a.a.p. for television. All following entries only exist with Harvey Films titles * LTIB 84: All Good Bloopers (or, BenLongHighway's Theory) * Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers 10: The Naked S* - In Mercer's Absence, Harry Welch voices Popeye * LTIB 90: All the World's a Blooper Harvey Films (1954-1955) * LTIB 59: Hostages * Funny Signs: Road Head * Funny Signs: Free of Freedom National Telefilm Associates (1944-1945) *LTIB 19: Shield Riders *LTIB 20: Logo Studio *LTIB 23: The Shield's Playing Games With Us * LTIB 24: Logo Mayhem! *LTIB 49: Heads Up! *LTIB 21: Close Encounters of the Logo Kind *LTIB 22: Take me to TV Land! *LTIB 25: Out of Control! * Screen Gems "S from Hell" Bloopers VII: Watch Your Mouth! Colors The color for the built-in caption fonts is white (only in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Screen Gems S from Hell Bloopers). In Funny Signs, the color of the captions is random, but mainly cyan, white or yellow. Items/Places appeared in jhonerick2000's videos *LOL-LOL Land *Stonehenge Chapel (Beulah and Scotty's place of marriage in LTIB 72) *Satan's Kingdom (Devil and She-Devil's lair) *God's Country (God and the Angel's area) *Law of Microsoft Sam's laugh line (Repealed by Dave and Mike) *ROFL City Jail (Microsoft Sam's (wrongful) execution in LTIB 33) *City Courthouse *City Jail *Chez Monyou (That French Restaurant...) *Law of Crotch Kicking *Technical Difficulties (Funny Signs) Category:Video Makers